cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonic Arch Attacker (chapter)
Dragonic Arch Attacker is the first chapter of Cardfight Vanguard Victory!!. Plot Years in the alternate timeline, Characters *Sam Asado *Alex Kuji *Larry *Leo Akaba *Mysterious Figure Sam Asado vs. Leo Akaba Stand Up the Vanguard: Sam's Dragon Fire Boy (Grade 0: 5000) and Leo's Tiger Ape Cub (Grade 0: 5000). Turn 1: Leo *Leo make the first Ride, Tiger Saber Ape (Grade 1: 7000) and end the turn. Turn 2: Sam *Sam ride Dragon's Extractor Sword (Grade 1: 7000) and call Raging Fire Kid (Grade 0: 5000) in the middle rearguard. Dragon's Extractor Sword (13000) Attack Tiger Saber Ape. 1/6 End of Turn. **Leo's Damage Check: Normal Trigger. Turn 3: Leo *Leo: Fear with their own pride, show me the passion of the Fearcats' powers! I'm ride... Tiger Saber Ape, beginning of the pride, grow with passion, Tiger Eradicator! **Leo ride Tiger Eradicator (Grade 2: 9000) and call two Tiger Ape Cub in the bottom left and right rearguard while Tiger Saber Ape moves to the rearguard. Tiger Eradicator (16000) Attack Dragon's Extractor Sword. 1/6 End of Turn. ***Sam's Damage Check: Draw Trigger. Draw one card. Turn 4: Sam *Sam: Burning bright with the red dragon, soaring with the flames! Blast with your sword, ride Dragonic Red Extractor! Flames into ashes with hope! **Sam ride Dragonic Red Extractor (Grade 2: 9000) and call two Dragon Blazers (Grade 1: 7000) on bottom left rearguard and bottom right rearguard. Skill activates: Counterblast 1. Remove every opposing rearguard: two Tiger Ape Cub. Ability activates: Dragon of Extraction. Gain +5000 to Dragonic Red Extractor (16000). Drive Trigger: Critical Trigger, give Dragon Blazer to +5000 (RG: 12000). Dragonic Red Extractor (25000) Attacks Tiger Eradicator 3/6. End the Turn. ***Leo's Damage Check: Normal Trigger. Turn 5: Leo *Leo ride Tiger Eradicator (Grade 2: 9000). Ability activates: Double Pride. Gain +5000 to Tiger Eradicator when he ride the another Tiger Eradicator (14000). Drive Trigger: Normal Trigger. Tiger Eradicator Attack Dragonic Red Extractor, but Sam Guard with Raging Fire Kid. End the turn. Turn 6: Sam *Sam ride Dragonic Dawnless Breaker (Grade 2: 10000) and call Raging Fire Kid (Grade 0: 5000). Ability activates: Dawnless Break. Gain +10000 to Dragonic Dawnless Breaker when he ride Grade 2 "Dragonic" card (20000). Drive Trigger: Draw Trigger, draw one card. Dragonic Dawnless Breaker (25000) Attack Tiger Eradictor 4/6. End the Turn. **Leo's Damage Check: Draw Trigger. Turn 7: Leo *Leo: Pride with the beasts, eastern of heavens! I ride, my avatar: Tiger Voldictor Echo! Prime of the Pride! **Leo ride Tiger Voldictor Echo (Grade 3: 11000) and call three Tiger Ape Cub (Grade 0: 5000) in the bottom rearguards. Ability activates: Pride Call. Call two Tiger Saber Apes (Grade 1: 7000) on the left and right rearguard circle until the end of turn. Skill activates: Soul Blast 2: Retire every opposing rearguards and cannot be guard. Two Tiger Saber Apes (12000) Attacks Dragonic Dawnless Breaker 5/6. Twin Drive: Normal Trigger and Stand Trigger. Tiger Voldicator Echo Attacks Dragonic Dawnless Breaker, but thanks to Heal Trigger to recover one damage. Tiger Saber Ape (12000) stands again and Attack Dragonic Dawnless Breaker, but twice use Heal Trigger. ***Sam's Damage Check: Normal Trigger and Heal Trigger (x2) Turn 8: Sam *Sam: Burning bright of the flames, red dragon fells into the deep slumber. Now, awake my Dawnless Breaker's sealed with ride! Reveal dawnless' true self, Dragonic Arch Attacker, my avatar! **Sam ride Dragonic Arch Attacker (Grade 3: 11000) and call Dragonic Priestess Mei-Long (Grade 2: 9000) in the rearguard. Ability activates: Dragon's Powerhouse. Gain +10000 when ride "Dragonic" card in the soul (21000). Ability activates (Mei-Long): Damage Charge. Gain +5000 when the opposing damages 1 to 5 which in total 5 is gain +25000 for Dragonic Arch Attacker (46000). Twin Drive: Critical Trigger and Stand Trigger (Double Triggers) for Dragonic Arch Attacker (56000). Dragonic Arch Attacker Attacks Tiger Voldictor Echo 6/6. Winner: Sam Asado Aftermath, Leo congratulates Sam for his first cardfight battle. He was then shocked in surprise by Dragonic Arch Attacker's full power. He said that Dragonic Arch Attacker is the ancient dragon who was originally the first Dragonic Overlord. Trivia Category:Fan Fiction